supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jun Tadachi
Biography Jun Tadachi (Japanese: 田立順, Tadachi Jun) (December 19, 1987 - November 20, 2017) was a Japanese man in North Supernannya, he had died from his fatal injures three days after being shot during the US/UM Release Party massacre from a seizure and a brain hemorrhage after attempting to protect two girls, 11-year old Carol Koll, a German immigrant and 12-year old Julie Evans, who was from Colorado, where both girls lived, both of them died in the massacre, which killed six on the day, but him and Joseph dying three days later. The doctors said if he survived, he would be paralyzed and unable to talk because the bullet hit the upper spinal cord and his right lung, Samadi then fired another bullet, which resulted in brain damage. History Jun Tadachi was born in Shimane Prefecture, Japan in 1987 to Ayumi and Toshio Tadachi, he had a sister and a brother. At the age of nine, the first Pokémon games came out, he got a copy of Red, His family moved to the US at the age of 17. While he was there, he spoke no English and his new high school was a large language barrier and was sometimes treated with racist disdain. His loneliness was eased when Pokémon Diamond and Pearl came out, his parents ordered the Japanese versions. He met Grace Mathers, an American classmate, the couple became lovers and married in 2012 while Jun was 25 and her 23 He also took up cosplaying and had Grace Mathers taught her Japanese husband English. Grace died in July 2017 from complications from a seizure in her sleep during a flu outbreak. Her death greatly devastated Jun, she and Jun had no children. He returned to Japan soon after In October, he and several friends decided to book a house for a release party. On the day of the doomed party, which started at eight o’clock at night and was due to finish around 10, before that was an adult night for the adults there at 9:30 and a Pokémon Trading Card Game tourney the next day, Both events were permanently postponed becasue of the November 17th massacre. During the ill-fated party, 22-year old Samadi Alizo entered and yelled that this massacre was for Syrian children killed in airstrikes and opened fire. When he was about to shoot 12-year old Julie Evans and 11-year old Carol Koll, Jun quickly rushed off the stage and held the two girls, Jun was shot in the spine and Julie was instantly killed after the bullet traveled from Jun’s upper lung to her head, after both laid injured, Carol was shot. Jun Tadachi was driven to the hospital in severe condition. During his hospital stay, doctors noticed the twenty-nine year old snoring as he battled for his life, which was a sign of his brain bleeding caused by the damage done to his spinal cord. He died in hospital three days later from a seizure caused by the cerebral hemorrhage. Appearance Before getting into cosplay, he had dark hair, pale skin and he wore a white jumper and blue jeans. In cosplay, he dyed his hair blue and spiked it, he wore a Cyrus/Akagi cosplay. As a ghost, his cosplay has blood running down from the back and abdomen due to the bullet. Quotes It took us months to get the party approved, we faced threats from animal rights activists, racists and Social Justice Warriors, we were sent web addresses to the Pokémon Black and Blue game. I read Samadi's testimonial on why he killed us, What a f*** up, All because of Syrian children, When he was questioned on Carol Josephine and Julie Ann, he merely said "what about the children killed in Syria, Afghanistan and Iraq?!", The woman and man questioning him, Jane and Cuong, Jane smacked him across the face and gave him the telling-off of his life. My great-grandfather visited the court, despite his ripe old age of 98, he punched Samadi in the face and hit him with his cane, And he yelled to the commanders, "Kill that man like he murdered Jun! He deserves to die!", and both the GBS and TT10 have no contact with the US Army. A woman accused Ryu of faking his disability while he was in his B2W2 Ghetsis outfit, Ryu broke his pelvis the month prior to the US/UM party after falling on a train track, he actually used the cane as support because he could barely walk with right leg being in pure agony. Ryu told me that he was refused surgery to remove the scarring on his legs, stomach and arms because "they were too cosmetic", seriously, Ryu was one of the most injured survivors and they refused him treatment to ease the scar wounds. Ryu was called "Gokiburi" and I mean that in every sense of the word, he was shot 16 times, which if weapon expert Arthur is to be believed is an entire rifle magazine in the rifle Samadi was using, five in his stomach, twice bullets in each leg and four in his right arm, two in his left, but he just wouldn't die, Samadi said he would have done the same even if he was only two. Akira, Masaru, Kouta, me, Ryu and Satoru hosted the party aswell as Akira's girlfriend, Kouta's sister and Satoru's cousin, who all dressed up as a female Team Rocket Grunt, Team Aqua Grunt and Team Flare Grunt respectively. Bridget, I'm against the 1080 poison and all that, but seriously, poisoning baby formula is just ruining a peaceful movement's hard work, in Japan, 1080 is a rodenticide. I heard Carol's last moments, she was screaming in German and pleading with her life, Samadi didn't understand German, even though Carol spoke English, she was in far too much distress to talk in English and Samadi was so sick of her crying, he shot her. Toshio told me that no attempts were to be made to correct Hiro's eyesight, He heard and read stories about ghosts that had severe blindness their whole lives as humans and he told me the first time they are allowed to see, they're terrified, Hiro needs his glasses because he told me that when Hiro was growing up, he completely lacked the power to see properly. I really hope that Logan Paul gets banned from Japan, my sister and brother were out shopping on the day that he was hittimg people with Poké Balls and my brother had to protect my great-grandfather, He doesn't know how to behave, Iyo was in a terrible state when he died and Logan Paul's visit to Japan worsened it, he died in his sleep. Ryu almost died at our Black and White release party, It ended with being put in hospital, before X and Y, Pokémon games in Japan were released first so we celebrated the Japanese release date first then move on to the international, so, Ryu was twenty five years old and had to put in hospital after despite several warnings, such as the no-peanut sign, Ryu’s bright red allergy band, annoncements, and even seeing guests having peanut products thrown out, he still didn’t listen. Ryu’s crying when he had that severe allergic reaction, I stayed outside his hospital room, he almost didn’t make it. We pissed alot of people off in some way, We banned peanuts, Pokémon GO, and kids prior to our ill-fated party, Ryu was even threatened to have peanut butter spread all over the wall at his hotel flat during our Black 2 and White 2 release party. Samadi got pissed off because a month prior to the party, We booked the house for the Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon release party and he even went onto say that I didn’t care about Palestine or Middle Eastern children, and that we supported the US Army, He had the typical Muslim fundamentalist stuff about Pokémon, like claiming it was an Israeli conspiracy to brainwash Muslims and make everyone support Israel, and he threatened to wash the floor with blood if he didn’t get his way. I dislike whales in food, it tastes too salty for me, but using whaling to justify tsunamis and earthquakes, these are thousands of people who have nothing to do with whaling, the people who use that.....are fucking assholes...... Personality Jun was a quiet Pokémon fan, who was patient and shy. Obituary An obituary was written by his mother-in-law, Lesley Mathers and mother Ayumi. 1987-2017 You are now with your Grace forever, my boy. As a little boy, Jun loved collecting marbles and playing outside. He was on his middle school boy's softball team. Jun was from Japan, he arrived in the US at the age of 17. He liked rock music, his favorites included AC/DC and Maximum the Hormone. He only started getting into Pokémon when his father bought him the game. Trivia *He speaks English, some Russian and his native Japanese. *The kanji in his small town he was born in means "red future" in Japanese, which pays homage to his ill-fated life. *He hates people who claim cultural appopriation and says he doesn't mind people wearing a kimono or any Japanese clothing. *He dislikes modern-day university, and even wanted to quit because of the political-correctness agenda. Category:Deceased Characters Category:People from Japan Category:Males Category:Ghosts Category:Japanese Ghosts